The invention relates to a switchgear device having at least one single-pole breaking unit. Said unit comprises a movable contact bridge, a pair of stationary contacts operating in conjunction with said movable contact bridge and respectively connected to a current input conductor. Said unit comprises two arc extinguishing chambers respectively opening onto an opening volume of the contact bridge.
The invention also relates to a circuit breaker comprising a switchgear device.